


Quiz set up

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Naruto, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There are some paths Naruto doesn't need to take. Kakashi can let her down the best way he can
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Quiz set up

Bad things can actually feel pretty good. Kakashi pulled back so he was kneeling on his bed before he wiped at his face. Under him Naruto continued to shake a tremble. Poor girl, she was still so unprepared for the reality of this world. She wanted to play with the big dogs. Kakashi got it.

But he was never going to let her. Naruto’s legs were still trembling and she even whimpered at his soft touch. Kakashi had not expected for her to hold out for very long. That she had managed to hold out for…his eyes tracked to the side of the bed and the waste bin. She had put up with a lot but it was not enough to pass. Which was the entire point. Kakashi had never planned to let her pass.

Shinobi that could use sex and lust against their opponents were highly valued and highly skilled but there was a reason the testing was so difficult. There was a mentality to it. A distancing of the emotions and the mind. Naruto had a long way to go before she could even dream of such a thing.

And with Kakashi being the one in charge of her testing. She was never going to pass. Kakashi had passed the test right after making Chuunin. The things he had done and seen. He would never wish that world on Naruto o matter how much she thought she was ready and that it was what she wanted. The bright path of Hokage was for Naruto.

“Sensei.” She whispered. Her voice was hoarse but after the begging and crying Kakashi had forced out of her he would have been surprised if her throat was fine. Even with the fox’s help. “You didn’t…”

“So you noticed?” He teased. He slide from looming over her to sitting on the edge of the bed. “This was supposed to be sexual torture Naruto.” He patted her head softly. The way her eyes closed at his touch made his heart dip. “They would want to lower your defences, break you. Make you mindless. It is not always about them although some would be tempted. We tried resistance training earlier remember?”

She had failed that spectacularly. Someone else would have been dragged over the edge with her. As it was Kakashi had held on even as she clenched around him and soaked them both. He had been thankful for the condom then. She had been scorching hot to the touch. If it had not been for years of training Naruto just might have made him lose it. What an amazing temptation she was.

Even though she didn’t have the right control for this kind of work. She didn’t have the heart for it. He pinched her cheek until she giggled before he slid off the bed. “Water?”

“Hmm.” Her legs shifted on the bed before she yawned. “I think this towel… is done sensei.”

“You ruined it yes.” A wet pleasant surprise that Kakashi had abused until she had squealed. “I’m glad I put it down to begin with. Although I don’t think it was up for the task.” Not that Kakashi was going to complain that much. It was a quick trip to pick up the water.

Naruto did not even bother to cover herself when she sat up and Kakashi enjoyed the view. She was still flushed and the trembling had slowed down somewhat. Jinchuuriki healing was a scary thing. However there was a slowness and softness to her movement. Sleep was coming to claim her.

“Next time.” She murmured into his arm. “I’ll last the whole four hours.” Kakashi murmured an agreement before he tipped her chin up to kiss her. Not on his watch. She wasn’t going to pass at all.

X

The bedroom door clicked behind Kakashi and he faced the man who had arrived quite some time ago but he had been far too busy to address it. Not only that the man was uninvited. Kakashi did not have to go out of his way for someone who had intruded.

Besides he had seemed to occupy himself nicely enough on Kakashi’s chair. Jiraiya-sensei turned to him with his pipe in his mouth. He had been writing on a scroll. One he easily rolled up when Kakashi took the opposite seat.

“Hey Kakashi.” He turned to blow out the smoke. “Was all of that necessary to discourage her?” He bit the tip of his pipe as he sat back. “You don’t think you were a little hard on the kid?”

“Naruto doesn’t give up easily.” Kakashi tipped his head towards his bedroom. He could hear Naruto’s heartbeat and her breathing. She was fast asleep. He had made sure by the time he had cleaned her up and tucked her in that she was out. “It’s all out or watch her slip past me unnoticed.” He sighed. “It’s not worth the risk.”

“She’s a genin.” Jiraiya-sensei made a face. “She doesn’t need ANBU level training or tests. She barely knows what it’s about.”

“I’d agree Jiraiya-sensei.” Kakashi tapped his fingers on his table as he chose his words. “If she didn’t have the Kyuubi on her side. You’ve trained with her. Her tolerance was already high. For pain. I don’t doubt that she could pass a lower level endurance test. Naruto doesn’t give up so easily.”

“Telling me.” Jiraiya-sensei muttered. “She doesn’t give up or give in. Almost a little scary but to think that the Kyuubi would help her to that extent. She doesn’t have the head for it. Separating heart and body.”

“I know.” Kakashi had known from the start. “And I want to keep her that way. She wants to be Hokage. She doesn’t have to dabble in this part of our world.” Naruto was so bright and free and most importantly. “She’s better than most of us.”

“She certainly wouldn’t be the same if she ever passed. She would lose… that light that she has.” Jiraiya-sensei sighed. “But still. You don’t have to go all out on her.” Kakashi shrugged he didn’t have to but he certainly enjoyed it. “Take it at least a little easy on the kid Kakashi. She’s a genin. ANBU captain level techniques might be pushing it a bit.”

But Kakashi loved to see her drown in pleasure, shake and scream. Fall apart, pull herself back together and come right back to him. “Better safe than sorry.” He said softly.

X

“Sensei.” She murmured sleepily as he slid in behind her. Kakashi kept her in a tight embrace as she kept talking. “What time is it?”

“Too late to go back to your apartment.” Kakashi pointed out before he lightly bit her nape. That soft gasp made him curious to how much the Kyuubi would have restored her stamina. “Hmm?” She didn’t flinch at his questioning touch but she certainly did not move back into it. “Stay here.” Kakashi breathed as he moved his hand. “I’ll make us breakfast. Something that isn’t ramen.”


End file.
